1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator having a display for displaying food item information which a user wants and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, large-sized refrigerators with various functions have been produced to satisfy the demand of a consumer. For example, there is a refrigerator having a dispenser for giving a user potable water without opening its door.
Furthermore, it will be very convenient to provide a refrigerator which provides various food item information satisfying consumers' demands, for example, suitable for a user's taste or health condition, etc., and thus, the refrigerator will provide a user with more convenience.